


Carve today to my skin

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, PWP, Rimming, bottom!BB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you had fun with your very own Snake lately?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carve today to my skin

**Author's Note:**

> no shame, yo. still prob the dumbest thing i've written in some time. it wouldn't leave my head.

”Have you truly not thought about it?” It’s the question that starts it all. The line of Kaz’s thin mouth tightens, the corners of Ocelot’s lips curling upwards into a sardonic grin when he knows his, well, whatever Kaz is to him, is under his thumb. The answer comes in a growl and Ocelot’s delighted chuckle. They are most certainly not friends and will not be so; not when Ocelot hides secrets under his skin and Kaz can’t shake the bitter taste in his mouth.

Yet thankfully they have one thing in common.

Desire (the love but what do war dogs do with love? So they don’t speak of it), twisted desire that they would recognize as unhealthy in another time and another place and not when the object of their desire is currently pressing the whole society under his heavy boots.

”Boss,” says Kaz, removes his jackets and ignores the offer for help. Losing two limbs hadn’t truly stopped Kazuhira Miller.

”Snake,” says Ocelot, doesn’t remove his gloves and lets the faint smirk linger. He curls his fingers around one of their electric rods and hums, Kaz raises an eyebrow and takes off his beret, few of his blond strands stuck together and sweaty. The room is too hot, the heat of the summer making the metal around them almost too hot. Big Boss’ growl is the only thing they get for an answer for a time. The torture chamber- as it has been affectionately dubbed by their soldiers- isn’t normally used for things like these. These four walls have seen and heard screams and sobs, confessions heard through gritted teeth and the buzz of the electric rods. This time Ocelot lets the rod drop back to their place and goes closer to their boss who raises an eyebrow at him and still, tied up as he is, looks too proud, too powerful.

”You won’t deny me this, wouldn’t you?” Ocelot says and raises his foot, lets his boot rest on that bare chest. Snake barely blinks, the scar and the empty socket of his wounded eye visible for all the world to see. The floor under his back is hard, uncomfortable. A twitch of a half-smile, like Snake’s mouth no longer knows how to smile properly. His skin still slightly glistens from the shower he came from a few minutes ago.

”Does this look like I’m denying you,” comes the answer as Snake looks up at his bound wrists. Of course, as his prosthetic would be strong enough to break through anything, it’s a wide band of leather tying his wrists together.

”Mmm,” says Ocelot and doesn’t have to look at Kaz to know he has come closer, his make-shift prosthetic leg making a loud clang against the floor with every step. Kaz unzips his pants and this time Ocelot does look up, takes the knife from its hidden sheath on his thigh.

”Boss,” Kaz licks his lips. He has removed his sunglasses and looks oddly vulnerable without them, his eyes feverish in the dim light of the room.

”Oh.” Oh. Ocelot keeps a tight grip on his knife, presses it- and himself- tight between Big Boss’ legs that he spreads without meeting any resistance. Kaz has tugged most of his clothes off and straddles their boss’ head, wastes no time in waiting or asking for permission before he slips his half-hard cock into that waiting mouth. Snake growls again, his hips twitching but they don’t buck up, not when Ocelot drags the tip of the knife on his taunt abs. Kaz bites hard on the inside of his cheek. Ocelot watches, doesn’t stop. He leans down to see how Kaz’s cock slides smoother and smoother between Snake’s rough lips, how Kaz’s lips open in a shuddering groan. His hand is pressed against Snake’s chest for support.

”Keep going like that, Miller,” Ocelot murmurs, draws almost half-heartedly a wound on Snake’s abs. Snake shivers but makes no sound. Kaz curses, his voice lower, harder. Snake sucks him like a professional, tilts his head to get the cock slide all the way in. His bound have slid up and even from that uncomfortable angle they manage a hearty slap to Kaz’s ass. Kaz whimpers. Ocelot presses his own bulge against Snake’s cock (shit, his mouth just waters looking at it so he doesn’t), reaches to pinch a nipple hard before drawing few more wounds, this time deeper. Snake’s whole body shivers and he groans, the sound delightfully muffled. Kaz has started to keep up a constant movement, slow and controlled even as his body shivers. Ocelot leans down to press his tongue against one of the wounds he made, lets it drag along it and hums, grinding his hips against Snake.

”Fuck, boss,” Kaz hisses as Snake has manouvered his bound hands closer, has let Kaz’s cock slip out of his mouth to instead take on the task of sucking on his balls.

”I’ve been hard ever since you stepped into the room, Snake,” Ocelot purrs, wondering how tight Snake’s body would be if he just thrusted in right now.

”As much as I enjoy bending over for you,” he continues, bites a nipple and enjoys hearing that muffled growl before sitting up properly.

”I enjoy watching you bend over for me.” Kaz swallows, leans further down so his face is hovering closer to Snake’s cock. He has to lick his lips to prevent himself from just drooling, but can’t prevent himself from wrapping his mouth around it.

”So fucking eager, Miller,” Ocelot grins and earns himself a glare in response. Kaz straightens, moans as he does because Snake’s mouth is doing miracles between his legs.

”Fuck you,” Kaz says but his eyes flutter closed.

For a moment Ocelot lets himself watch, keeps the knife closeby, its blade warmed up by the bodyheat and the sweat gathering. The wounds he made are superficial but they fit on Snake’s muscles and Ocelot’s own cock gives a twitch in response. He bites on his lip and finally gives in, tucks his own trousers all the way to his ankles and starts stroking himself, his other hand pressing the knife against Snake’s throat. The Adam’s apple bobs enticingly. Kaz has started to move more frantically, cracking one eye open.

”Be careful, nh, with that, you fool,” he huffs, eyeing the knife but lacking in suspicion, finding it hard to concentrate when Snake is sucking him off like he wanted to do nothing else.

”Carefulness is in my blood, dear Miller,” Ocelot murmurs and lets go of his cock in case he gets too excited and spills before he gets to stick it inside Snake. He lets go of the knife and reaches with the hand that was holding it for Kaz, grabs him by the neck and kisses him hard. Kaz bites his lip and Ocelot bites his tongue, devours all of his moans as Kaz comes closer to a climax.

”Get off before you come, we’re just warming up,” Ocelot purrs and Kaz does so, stumbles off Snake to unsteady thighs. He hadn’t still quite learned how to use his staggered balance for good or the metallic replacement for the rest of his leg. Snake licks his lips, some drops of precum remaining on his tongue.

”Should have let me finish,” he says, voice certainly huskier than before. Kaz wants to get back, to spill down his throat but restrains himself. How often does he get to have the upper hand? Together with Ocelot they help Snake turn around to his hands and knees, together they settle back into positions but not before another bruising, careless kiss. They don’t talk much, not when they re-tie Snake’s hands so they’re behind his back instead or when Ocelot settles behind him and the palm of his hand leaves a red imprint on his ass.

”You’ll get your turn,” Ocelot says as he sees Kaz’s gaze. That disheveled look fits their grouchy second-in-command better than his prim and proper military jackets, blue eyes narrowing even as his hand takes a hold of Snake’s head to get him back to sucking.

Ocelot could spend days just worshipping Snake’s body but his ass- damn. Lesser man could be reduced to tears at the sight and Ocelot is reduced to nothing but a bundle of arousal and excitement, to know that he can do anything and Snake will just push back and let him. Ocelot press his face against one buttock and inhales that fresh scent of shower, the gunpowder always seemingly lingering on Snake’s skin. He lets another slap descend on Snake’s ass, starts massaging and rubbing his buttocks to the best of his abilities and warming up the rough, scarred skin.

”One day,” Ocelot starts, leans to take the bottle of lube from next to them on the floor. ”One day I’ll whip you, Snake.” Snake hums, pushes his hips back against Snake at that. Kaz is moaning as Snake devours his cock and balls, the sounds going straight to Ocelot’s cock that’s already ready and eager for some action of its own.

Ocelot lubes up a couple of his fingers first, warms it up but never separates his mouth far away from Snake’s ass. He separates the ass cheeks and admires, blows air against the entrance. Snake shivers and curses as Kaz’s cock flops out of his mouth. Ocelot speaks nothing as he presses one fingertip against that entrance, starts rubbing it and it just-

”Woah, Snake. You truly want me in, don’t you?” He murmurs, wondrously as he closes his eyes and replaces his finger with his mouth. Other hand keeps up the occasional slap as the other one slips lower to find Snake’s cock. Ocelot hardly notices that Kaz climaxes (cum splashing on Snake’s lips and his beard) when he starts to lick Snake, first with just the tip of his tongue, forcing the asshole to relax more before starting to eat Snake out properly.

All sounds except Snake’s groaning are lost, even when Kaz withdraws, enough to slip himself under Snake to reach his chest with his hand. Ocelot spits and eases his way in Snake’s ass, licks him (and strokes him, Snake is so very hard in his hand) and wonders if he could come from just this, from Snake’s scent assaulting his nose so thoroughly. He shifts and pours more lube into his hand to be able to start fingering Snake open, keeping up the licking as well until he has to pull back to bite on one firm, round buttock.

Snake is pushing back on his fingers, face smushed against Kaz chest, mouth finding his nipple.

”No, no, stay down, boss,” Kaz says, wraps his hand around Snake’s neck. His orgasm had only momentarily weakened his strength, Snake shivering on top of him, even shuddering as Ocelot’s fingers find the golden spot.

”How’s it going?” Kaz asks, the question directed at Ocelot even as his eyes remain on Snake. Ocelot almost purrs the answer;

”His ass is giving in so easily.” He pushes a third finger in soon enough and curls it, twists it just to get Snake moaning. And moan he does, a growly, shuddering moan that makes Ocelot snarl in response. He’s beginning to be so hard it hurts but he restrains himself, tells himself just a bit more until he can thrust in.

”Relax, boss,” Kaz murmurs and slips away, still saying on his knees. He presses Snake’s cheek against the floor- albeit remaining gentle- so he can better watch how Ocelot has hauled their boss into a position better fit for him: ass up and legs parted. Those powerful, muscled legs are not even shivering but Snake is panting. Ocelot slaps Snake’s ass again when Snake instinctively shifts closer.

”I’ll fuck you in a moment, don’t worry,” Ocelot murmurs and curls the now four fingers inside, finds the asshole nice and wet enough to fit in a cock. He can’t resist leaning closer and swiping his tongue over the entrance or brushing a hand against Snake’s throbbing, reddened cock. After pouring some more lube on his hand, he strokes his cock until it’s properly hard and then- then he thrusts in. Just the tip is enough to make Snake shudder. Kaz comes closer, wraps his arm around Ocelot’s waist. His cock is still flaccid but it won’t take more than a few minutes to get it hard again.

”Oh, yes,” Ocelot hisses, slaps Snake’s ass hard again as the man’s hole threatens to tighten back too much. Kaz presses himself against his side, tugging open the buttons of Ocelot’s shirt and jacket, just enough to be able to start sucking on his nipple. Ocelot bites down hard on his lip and pushes, pushes, the pads of his thumbs rubbing Snake’s rim to help him relax.

”Boss, you’re too damn,” Ocelot starts but can’t make more than a groan as his cock slides the rest of the way in. Kaz shifts behind him, wraps an arm around him and rubs his chest. They kiss, Kaz’s chin sharp against Ocelot’s shoulder as he watches. Ocelot can feel him hardening against his own bared ass.

”Fuck, you feel amazing.” Ocelot swallows, sweat gathers to his temples but he doesn’t stop, finding a proper rhythm once he gets a hold of himself. Snake growls his name but stays still and takes it. Ocelot’s heart is thumping hard in his chest and he doesn’t think he’s ever felt anything remotely like this; Snake’s heat and slickness around his cock is incredible and he’s ready to burst, to see what his semen looks like spilling out of Snake. Kaz has started to grind against Ocelot, teeth and tongue slick and sharp against his neck. Ocelot grunts and groans, thrusts harder and harder.

Who knows how long it goes on, Ocelot alternating between a quick and slow pace, Kaz getting hard enough to slip back to his original place: legs spread and Snake’s head between them, sucking him off. Ocelot finds enough of his concentration to grab Snake’s bound wrists for support, using his other hand for the knife again. So taunt and tight are Snake’s muscles that Ocelot can’t help but slash them, suck hard on a wound he made on that thick bicep. He barely remembers to pull out after he spills, to let Kaz take his place and move towards Snake’s head instead.

”Up, up, a bit,” Ocelot murmurs and Snake does, shifts to just kneeling. Kaz wraps his only arm around Snake and bites on his neck. This way Ocelot can be the one getting on his hands and knees, to wrapping his lips around a man’s cock. Snake’s is thick and veiny, not for long does he have to suck before Snake is spilling and before Kaz is doing the same, letting his load go inside the now twice fucked ass.


End file.
